


Devil's Snare

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus lands in detention and improves his knowledge of magical plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Snare

_"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun, but will sulk in the Sun."_

 

"Stop whinging. At least we get to do it together." Sirius gave Remus a shove as they tromped across the frosty grass towards Greenhouse Two.

Remus shoved back with his shoulder, keeping his hands plunged deeply into the pockets of his cloak.

"You mean, _I'll_ do all the work while you lark about trying to get us into even more trouble."

"Excuse me, whose idea was it again to perfect the nose-hair growth charm?"

"I didn't tell you to use it on Bertram Aubrey! He's a Hufflepuff for criminey's sake."

"He deserved it for what he said about Peter."

"What? You mean that thing back in third year?"

Sirius flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Blacks never forget. Anyway, how was I know to Pomona fancied him."

Remus snorted.

"If Professor Sprout hears you go on like that you'll be shoveling compost until June."

"With you by my side, I can face anything, Moony," Sirius stated with flair, placing a bare hand across his heart.

"Shut it," Remus said, speeding up when they finally neared the greenhouse. "I'm freezing." He pulled open the door reveling in the wash of warm, moist air. "Get inside, you plank."

Sirius pushed him again, playfully, and they scuffled together across the threshold.

"Right." Remus sighed. "We'd best get to it."

He looked around with a frown.

"Where are the mandrakes?"

Sirius glanced around incuriously and shrugged, sauntering over to slouch against a potting table.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'll just go have a look 'round, then." He walked off, muttering under his breath and weaving his way carefully between hot-house flowers and bubotuber plants that looked closed to bursting.

In the rear of the greenhouse there was a separate area where Sprout kept her rarer specimens. Remus ducked inside and tried to squint through the tangled mass of vines that seemed to have taken over a hanging trellis in front of the door. The room's source of light was softer than the main greenhouse and the air was even heavier with moisture. Droplets of sweat began to gather on his skin and trickle down, and Remus lifted his arm and dragged it across his forehead.

"Still alive?" Sirius's voice echoed along the glass walls.

"No thanks to you," Remus called back, shrugging out his cloak and laying it on a nearby bench. He pulled off his jumper, too, for good measure.

He heard a rustling sound further inside the room, back in a far corner. He wondered if those were the mandrakes shifting in their pots. _Shit_, he thought. _I need to find some earmuffs._ A quick glance round didn't turn any up, so he plugged his fingers into his ears and moved towards the back corner.

When he reached the corner there were no mandrakes in sight, only the largest growth of flitterbloom he'd ever seen, twisting and overflowing a low trough-like planter that spanned the length of the room. He dropped his hands to his side and sighed.

"Are you sure she said Greenhouse Two?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"What?" Sirius yelled.

"Oh, for--" Remus spun around and started to stalk back to Sirius when he was jerked back abruptly and falling against the mass of agitated tentacles of the plant.

His mouth fell open in shock as he watched the dark tendrils creep up his arms and around his waist, tightening in slow coils and entangling him firmly.

He jerked his arms wildly, trying to regain his balance, to pull away from the clinging plant. The plant didn't seem to like that. One waving stalk swayed down in front of his face, almost as if to hypnotize him, while other tendrils crept up inside the legs of his pants and insinuated themselves beneath the hem of his shirt. The sound of fabric tearing galvanized him into action, and Remus started thrashing in earnest, but it was no good. His trousers split at the seams and the twisting tentacles flung the tattered scraps away with wild movements. His shirt met with the same fate, and finally Remus cried out.

"Sirius!" he managed to shout before a slender tendril wrapped around his neck and tightened just enough to make him think twice about yelling again.

_Oh, God_. _Oh, God._ It wasn't flitterbloom. _Devil's Snare._

Desperately, he tried to force his thoughts out of panicked chaos. _Think, think. What works against it?_ Remus shuddered and arched away as another stalk slid up his cotton briefs and snapped the elastic with a single flick. _Fuck._ He was naked. And he was going to die. Naked. _Fire! Fire!_, he thought desperately, but his wand was still in the pocket of his cloak. _Just relax. That's it! Relax, and the plant will release me!_

Unfortunately, the plant chose just that moment to probe a thick tentacle, oozing with some slimy, clear substance, _sap_, Remus thought hysterically, up between the cheeks of Remus's arse.

"Sirius," he dared to scream again, his voice cracking and hoarse, and in retaliation the noose around his neck pulsed briefly, making him gasp for breath.

He heard footsteps pounding toward him and Sirius was calling out his name. By the time he had burst into the room and through the dangling trellis vines and tripped over a bucket of potting tools, Remus was hanging in midair, suspended by a number of strong, mottled dark tentacles. His legs were spread wide by supple stalks that wound just above his knees and held him open. His wrists were trapped behind his back, a skinny vine winding over and over around them like a coiling snake. Other rough tendrils curved under his armpits, skittered over his chest, grazing his nipples and dipping into his belly button, slithering down the joint of his hips to circle back over his the cheeks of his arse. Another curled around Remus's cock and writhed ceaseless around it until it began to lift and fill.

Sirius stared up from the floor in shock, his eyes impossibly wide and his mouth gaping open. Just then, the thick, slick tentacle that had been probing Remus pushed up into his spread arse. Remus made a choked sound, tensing so violently he began to sway back and forth in the cradle of the vines.

"Sirius," he gritted out. "_Wand._"

Sirius stared dumbly for a moment, before reaching down to his hip to grasp at nothing. "Oh," he said with a vacant expression, motioning over his shoulder. "Left it. Robe." Then his expression seemed to clear and he looked at Remus with terrified eyes. "Be right back!"

He scrambled to his feet and ran for it, falling forward on his hands again as one clinging vine tried to secure purchase around his ankle. Yelling, he kicked it off and half-rolled to the door before finding his feet and running hell-bent for where he'd dropped his robe. Numerous vines followed him, stretching across the floor and weaving a dangerous, living wall in front of the door.

Remus was still writhing helplessly as the tentacle forced its way deeper inside him. It was...it was..._Oh, fuck_. It felt so fucking good. It felt _amazing_. He opened his mouth and moaned and another oozing tentacle pushed between his lips, throbbing inside his mouth and making his jaws stretch wide. Maybe the plant's fluids, the sap, whatever it was, was poisoning him, making him delirious. But if it was Remus didn't care anymore.

His cock was being worked over steadily by the writhing tentacles, his balls circled and lifted, constricting him just enough to keep him on the edge of...of...

_Fuck_. He groaned around the tentacle in his mouth, sucking helplessly as his arse clenched around the stalk plunging in and out of him. He could hear Sirius again, just outside the room yelling, could see flashes of bright light against his shut eyelids.

The vines began to writhe furiously, and Remus was caught in the coiling twist of them, helpless as the tentacle fucked him harder, faster. The tendrils around his cock, his balls, unwound at the same time the one around his neck tightened. One last deep thrust and Remus was groaning out his climax, gasping for breath, his come arcing into the hot-house air. Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius staring at him transfixed, and then he was finally, finally relaxing. The tentacles slackened and slowly lowered him to the floor.


End file.
